1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to new organic chemicals and their herbicidal use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Intermediates useful in the manufacture of the compounds of the invention are disclosed in Netherland Pat. No. 7,311,503, published February 25, 1974 and assigned to the American Cyanamid Company. The corresponding U.S. application is copending Ser. No. 382,418 filed July 25, 1973 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,419.